Everyone is Oblivious
by PunnyPrincess
Summary: Ah, Miraculous Ladybug. Hopelessly ignorant of what’s RIGHT in front of them. With all the lame excuses and slip ups, it’s really surprising they haven’t been found out. But what if we took the obliviousness we deal with and multiplied it by seven? With a total of 14 superheroes, the ENTIRE CLASS now has Miraculouses, and STILL they’re oblivious. Except for Mlle. Bustier, ;)
1. Locked Closets and Bathroom Doors

"ALL WILL FACE THE WRATH OF MY FLOWERS!" yelled a voice in the distance, its owner quite obviously an akuma.

At once, the class scrambled, a flurry of glances into purses and bags.

Sabrina, Mylène, and Rose all announced they had to use the bathroom in unison, rushing off.

Adrien faked a phone call. "Uh, um- photoshoot!" he blurted, running down the hall.

Ivan twitched nervously. "I-I… my leg hurts!" he exclaimed, scurrying away.

"I-I should probably go with him!" Juleka and Alix choroused.

Not a second later, Alya clutched her sides. "Mlle. Bustier? It's _that_ time of the month."

She was almost out the door when Marinette took off after her.

"Um- I'll help!" she announced, running in the opposite direction.

"Oh, my _nails_!" Chloé whined. "I can't BELIEVE this! I _just_ got a new manicure **yesterday**!" she huffed, racing off towards what clearly was not a bathroom and shaking her head.

"My apologies, Mlle. Bustier, it seems Markov has malfunctioned." Max apologised, excusing himself.

Kim just dashed away, not bothering to make a excuse.

Nino yelled something about leaving his math book in his locker.

Nathaniel murmured something about returning a library book.

* * *

Adrien ducked into the library, out of breath.

"Plagg, claws out!" he exclaimed, and promptly left via the window once his transformation was complete.

* * *

Nathaniel opened the library door shortly after, just missing the black figure leaping out the window.

"Tail on, Poyo!" he whispered, before using the same escape route.

* * *

Nino pulled the janitor's closet open, only to find a stammering Ivan.

"I-I thought I left something in here!" he yelled, dashing out. Nino shrugged.

"Wayzz, shell up!"

* * *

Ivan ducked into the _other_ closet and quietly told his kwami, "Hoofs on."

* * *

Rose threw open the bathroom door and rushed into the stall.

"Despi, ears out!" she called, feeling the familiar chestnut colored light surround her and turn her into Reilla.

Two stalls away, Alya yelled "Trixx, let's pounce!"

Neither girl seemed to notice however, too busy performing their signature transformations.

As luck would have it, Reilla left the room before Rena Rouge, and both remained blissfully unaware.

* * *

The newly transformed Queen Bee stepped out of an empty classroom, brushing herself off and flying away.

Sabrina rushed into the room shortly after.

* * *

Max ran down the hall. _Ah_ , he thought, _Room 213_. The room had the perfect conditions for him to use to transform into his alter ego. It hadn't been used in years due to its odd location, but was kept in fairly good condition so his dust allergies wouldn't act up.

He opened his bag and smiled down at Sotti, who was currently in an elaborate conversation with Markov. He was lucky that the two had become friends. The first couple weeks of jealousy between them had been… stressful.

"I believe now would be the appropriate time to become Argenté," he implied.

Sotti looked up and flew out. "Alrighty then! Let's do it!"

"Sotti, let's swing!"

* * *

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette exclaimed.

Now Ladybug, she surveyed the room she'd ended up in.

 _Okay, I pick the **worst** hiding spots_, she couldn't help but decide as she glimpsed its broken down condition.

Ladybug just shrugged and swung away.

* * *

Kim was having a _really_ hard time being a superhero.

All the closet doors were locked, the boys' bathroom was occupied, and there was no way he was going to transform in the girls' - he was in no mood to withstand Marinette's glares as she dealt with Alya's… girl problems.

 _Would the lockers work?_ he found himself wondering. He glanced at them and shook his head. What was he **thinking**? _Even Mylène probably couldn't fit in those things_.

Hese just peeked up at him and shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mylène was stuck in a locker. How she _ever_ thought this was a good idea was beyond her, she thought as she tried her best to open up her purse.

After some failed attempts, Chi flew out, shaking her head as she folded her wings in to accommodate.

"Oh Mylène!" she scolded. "A _locker_?"

"Sorry, Chi, I… panicked." she whimpered in reply.

"It's alright, little hatchling. You ready?"

"I- I… yeah." Mylène decided.

"Chi, let wings fly!"

* * *

Juleka had ran outside after realizing that the closets were occupied. She was currently hiding behind a tree.

"Naga?" Juleka asked, opening her purse and searching for the sneaky snake.

"Yesss?" came the reply.

"Few. Um, time to slither!" she exclaimed, feeling her transformation complete and heading off to join the battle.

* * *

Alix skated to her favorite spot behind the school, thankful once more for her choice of footwear. They really were useful when she needed to escape to transform.

She ducked inside the old shed the school had seemed to forgotten about, and came to a quick halt. Alix glanced around to make sure the area was clear before unbuckling her helmet and taking it off.

Clea gazed up at her, flicking her tail and waiting impatiently. "Cmon, tigercub!"

"Right, right! Clea, marks up!" Alix yelled, feeling the confidence surround her as she transformed into her superhero counterpart.

* * *

And so, each superhero fought on the field, most in designated groups, to defeat the flower themed hero. Some used their powers and had to run off in time to hide, others made it through with their basic skills, and others yet relied on the superpowers of another.

Each superhero with their own identity, and each _completely_ oblivious to the others'.


	2. Mlle Bustier KNOWS

Class had supposedly started 52 minutes ago. Not a student was in sight.

Mlle. Bustier smiled to herself, watching the scene transpire via the classroom's windows.

"Carapace!" Ladybug yelled desperately, and, after a cry of "Bouclier!", a protective shield surrounded the turtle superhero and Cat Noir. The rampaging lion that had been chasing them smacked right into it.

"That _meow_ st've hurt," Cat Noir said, wincing.

Carapace shrugged. "He wanted to eat us, dude."

In the distance, Rena Rouge was fighting side by side with Chen Rosso. A nervous Biquet stood near, wincing as carnival themed objects were thrown his way.

Cochon Rose and Queen Bee were in unison, dodging bunny rabbits and charging circus animals to the best of their enhanced abilities.

Melusine and Rayé stood back to back, trying to get close enough to Carnival so they could reach the akumatized object. Argenté and Hilahin seemed to be using the same method, perhaps a little more violently.

Reilla was nowhere in sight, having used "Modif" earlier, and Adalina had also vanished, surprisingly. You'd think a dragon themed superhero would be easy to spot, but apparently not.

And then, much to the team's surprise, the whip was snatched out of Carnival's hand.

Triumphant, Adalina swooped towards Ladybug and uncupped Reilla. The mouse superhero smiled shyly at the polka-dotted girl looming in front of her, and lifted the whip up to place it in Ladybug's hands.

"NOO!!!" the akuma screamed. "THE WORLD NEEDS TO BE MY CIRCUS! YOU'VE RUINED IT **ALL**!"

"That was _kind of_ the idea," Queen Bee replied, rolling her eyes.

Ladybug quickly broke the whip in half and purified the akuma.

She fistpumped Cat Noir before leaning to put her right hand in the circle along with the rest of the team.

"Always Miraculous!" they all yelled, lifting their hands up and exchanging hurried goodbyes alongside the noisy alerts of their miraculouses.

Seeing them scramble off towards various places, Mlle. Bustier brushed off her clothes and prepared an angry expression.

Mylène was the first to enter, dashing into her seat. "I'm so sorry Madame Bustier! I-I… A lion chased me!"

"Sorry, emergency photoshoot." Adrien apologized, coming in close second.

Rose desperately ran down the hall, only to be interrupted by a closet door opening to reveal Chloé. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, covering up her disgruntled expression in all but seconds. "My _hair_! How _could_ you!?"

"Oh my! I'm so, so sorry!" she apologized profoundly. Chloé just shook her head and flounced into the classroom.

Marinette and Sabrina bumped into each other shortly after, having both run into the nearest bathroom to detransform. They quickly began sputtering in attempts to make excuses- particularly Marinette, who had, curse her bad luck, ducked into the _boys_ ' bathroom to detransform.

"Uh-uh- I- I mean-"

"O-oh! M-Marinette! F-fancy seeing you here!"

Both girls rushed to class and gave Mlle. Bustier their excuses. "Alarm didn't go off!" "Rescheduled doctor's appointment!"

Ivan shly muttered an apology.

"Markov malfunctioned," Max explained.

Alix managed to spin a tale about a roller skating incident that had ended in a trip to the ER.

"My- my homework ate my dog!" Kim exclaimed before bolting away.

Mylène came in and took a seat. "Really bad sore throat."

Alya just shrugged. "Had to get the akuma attack for the Ladyblog!"

Nino dashed in soon after, muttering something about a dead cat and a newspaper before taking his spot next to Adrien.

Juleka whispered something before bolting to her seat.

Nathaniel slid into his seat and hoped he wasn't noticed.

Mlle. Bustier shook her head as her students turned to their friends and tried their best to give reasonable excuses to one another.

They were so wrapped into their imaginary tales that none of them heard her sigh.


	3. Who's Who?

Who's who?

(Everyone is Oblivious)

* * *

Name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Miraculous: Ladybug

Kwami: Tikki

Superhero name: Ladybug

Catchphrase: Spots on!

Superpower: Lucky charm

What it does: Creates an item that helps her complete a goal.

* * *

Name: Adrien Agreste

Miraculous: Cat

Kwami: Plagg

Superhero name: Cat Noir

Catchphrase: Claws out!

Superpower: Cataclysm

What it does: Destroys anything he touches.

* * *

Name: Alya Césaire

Miraculous: Fox

Kwami: Trixx

Superhero name: Rena Rouge

Catchphrase: Let's pounce!

Superpower: Mirage

What it does: Creates one illusion of her choice.

* * *

Name: Nino Lahiffe

Miraculous: Turtle

Kwami: Wayzz

Superhero name: Carapace

Catchphrase: Shell up!

Superpower: Bouclier

What it does: Conjures protective shield/bubble around one person & himself

* * *

Name: Chloé Bourgeois

Miraculous: Bee

Kwami: Pollen

Superhero name: Queen Bee

Catchphrase: Stripes on!

Superpower: Honey comb

What it does: Creates a bond between two people so they can work together.

* * *

Name: Alix Kubdel

Miraculous: Tiger

Kwami: Clea

Superhero name: Rayé

Catchphrase: Marks up!

Superpower: Révélé

What it does: Something that has been previously overlooked vibrates (for her only)

* * *

Name: Nathaniel Kurtzberg

Miraculous: Dog

Kwami: Poyo

Superhero name: Chen Rosso

Catchphrase: Tail on!

Superpower: Soutien

What it does: Shows them a weakness.

* * *

Name: Max Kanté

Miraculous: Monkey

Kwami: Sotti

Superhero name: Argenté

Catchphrase: Let's swing!

Superpower: Sournois

What it does: Allows them to become momentarily silent/incredibly hard to see.

* * *

Name: Chiến Lê Kim

Miraculous: Ox

Kwami: Hese

Superhero name: Hilahin

Catchphrase: Horns up!

Superpower: Relance

What it does: Makes them stronger so they can tolerate an injury.

* * *

Name: Juleka Couffaine

Miraculous: Snake

Kwami: Naga

Superhero name: Melusine

Catchphrase: Time to slither!

Superpower: Guéri

What it does: Gives the user the power to heal one injury.

* * *

Name: Mylène Haprèle

Miraculous: Dragon

Kwami: Chi

Superhero name: Adalina

Catchphrase: Let wings fly!

Superpower: Galant

What it does: Grants the ability to use one of the elements.

* * *

Name: Rose Lavillant

Miraculous: Mouse

Kwami: Despi

Superhero name: Reilla

Catchphrase: Ears out!

Superpower: Modif

What it does: Changes size.

* * *

Name: Ivan Bruel

Miraculous: Goat

Kwami: Pan

Superhero name: Biquet

Catchphrase: Hoofs on!

Superpower: Terre

What it does: Allows them to control nature for one purpose.

* * *

Name: Sabrina Raincomprix

Miraculous: Pig

Kwami: Ace

Cochon Rose

Catchphrase: Snout out!

Superpower: Regis

What it does: Empowers them or someone else.

* * *

Chen Rosso- Chen is dog in French, Rosso is red in Italian… I didn't want another Rouge, figured it would be repetitive.

I came up with names based on either the french version of their animal or past animal names in mythology. As for their powers, I looked up the past mythology and heightened abilities of each animal to decide.


	4. Purses and Jackets

(set before chapters 1+2)

* * *

"...which explains why the English Revolution differs from the French in relation to purpose and methodical approach-" Mlle. Bustier sighed, glancing around the room.

She knew history wasn't a favorite subject of many, but that made no excuse for her students to… _**what?**_

The entire class seemed to be immersed in whispered conversation with their… outfits?

Adrien was shaking his head while talking into his jacket...

Nino somehow didn't find this odd, having taken off his red baseball cap to mutter about something himself.

Marinette was looking down at her purse… probably texting, Mlle. Bustier assured herself.

Sitting right next to her, Alya had her schoolbag open on her lap, giggling…

 _Yeah_ , _definitely on her phone_ , Madame Bustier thought, shaking her head.

Chloé had her yellow cardigan open and… was that a buzzing noise?

Sabrina, not noticing the strange sounds coming from her neighbor, seemed to be… petting something?

 _The school had a strict policy against pets_ , Mlle. Bustier reminded herself, heading over to scold the girl when she heard… a bark?

Looking around, she saw Nathaniel looking alarmed, quickly closing his jacket.

 _Did_ _ **no one**_ _know the school rules?_ Mlle. Bustier switched directions, walking over to the boy's seat when…

Max let out a yell, deterring completely from his usual attitude and searching anxiously in his bag for something. When he saw the teacher's gaze lingering on him, he corrected his posture and fixed his glasses.

"Sorry, mademoiselle, Markov and I seem to have lost an important… hard drive."

Mlle. Bustier tilted her head, but said nothing, deciding to return to her lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max bent down and started searching for the mischievous kwami.

 _It's exhausting dealing with Markov and Sotti fights_ , _but Sotti's sneaky habits are definitely more tiring than the former_ , he groaned internally.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, the monkey kwami was swinging from the ceiling, cheekily grinning as he noted all of his friends talking to their respective Chosens. _Oh, this was_ _ **golden**_ _!_

Sotti landed back down on the ground and headed towards his friend Clea, tapping her on the shoulder once he got inside the helmet she housed in. The tiger's hair bristled.

"Sotti!?" she hissed. "You'll give away our identities if you keep this up!"

"C'mon, it'd be fun to have the gang together again! It's been _centuries_!"

Clea's tail flicked. "Sorry, Sotti. You know how Tikki is. I'm sure they'll find out in due time."

Sotti pouted and ducked out, aiming to go to a certain kwami he _knew_ would agree with him. Making sure the red haired girl didn't see, he climbed into her bag and greeted the sneaky fox.

"Hey Trixx!" he called.

The fox kwami turned around, tail on high alert. "Oh- **Sotti!** "

He smiled. "Ready for some fun?"

"You **bet**!" Trixx giggled, her eyes sparkling.

Sotti grinned, preparing to-

At once, Tikki appeared, her eyes a glare. The ladybug kwami seemed to have some sort of 6th sense for the two's plots. " _Sotti_ ," she warned, "you and Trixx can't be up to your usual antics. It's a different scenario than the past."

Sotti crossed his arms and pouted but didn't argue, knowing better to do so when Tikki was in Mom Mode.

Trixx, however, still wore her mischievous grin. "Why not give them just a _little_ push?"

Tikki shook her head with a stern look. Rolling her eyes, Trixx crossed her paws and let out a sigh. "Fiiine."

Tikki tilted her head and gave them a small smile. "They'll figure out in due time. You'll have plenty of opportunities then."

Sotti shrugged as Tikki disappeared. He found his way back to Max's bag, but not before switching Nathaniel and Chloé's phones, figuring it'd make for a funny scenario.

Markov greeted him with, "Sotti, it's not logical to sneak out. There's a 74% chance you'll be seen, a 99% Max will be worried about the 74% possibility and-"

Sotti grinned mischievously as he pressed the robot's mute button.

Max opened his bag and let out a sigh of relief, but not before shaking his head.

* * *

Mlle. Bustier shook her head. She hadn't seen Max scold his book bag, had she?

And she couldn't have _possibly_ heard a hiss from Juleka's pockets…

And then there was that yelp from Kim when his hoodie… headbutted him?

Myléne's bookbag certainly couldn't have been levitating-

 _ **SQUEAK!**_

Rose covered her purse, looking around nervously. "Uh- er- sorry Mlle. Bustier! I have a- a cough!"

"No need Rose, it's alright." Mlle. Bustier replied, feeling faint as she leaned back on her desk.

A "BLEAT!" coming from Ivan's bag was all it took for Mlle. Bustier to rush to the nurse, determined to schedule a appointment for a checkup with her psychologist.


End file.
